To be Legend
by Vault166
Summary: A half thought out plot line where Izuku is the hulk, Uraraka learns Fus Ro Dah and Ant-Acid saves peoples lives.


Midoriya Screamed into the empty air of the city, cement cracking around his fist with a sound of clattering stone.

His tears felt like lava as they spilled down his face, as he stumbled away from the now shattered walls, and fell on his ass. He shouldn't have done that, He knew Cementoss liked him and wouldn't be bothered about repairing it, but he still shouldn't have done it.

Not only was it out of character, but lashing out at innocent inanimate objects whenever he was angry was a bad habit to get into. Especially with how often it actually occurred.

But right now he was just so _angry!_

Usually he'd do something else to cope, writing in his notebook having always been his best way to drain his anger. Taking the time to write things out in an organized and analytical overview to look at things from an outside context had always helped to cool what little fury managed to slip away from being devoured by his determination.

But he'd already tried that, he'd broken almost fifty pencils, and a close call at ripping his Composition book in half, before he'd been forced to give up almost four days ago. After he'd almost socked one of the quirk specialists in the face for breathing to loud, he quickly figured out that he wasn't exactly safe to be interacting with at the moment.

As a result he'd essentially stormed into Nedzu's office, did his best ask nicely that he kept anyone out of one of the training cities (Izuku was pretty sure it came out more like a threat than a request) before bursting out of the office before the Bear-Rat-Dog-Person had the chance to respond. (A minor miracle considering how much the principal liked to talk.)

By the time he made it to training ground Rho, his growing fury hadn't lessened at all, so he'd started exercising. Pushing everything he had lifting cars in deadlifts, running laps around the entire training ground until he was pretty sure he worn a furrow into the concrete.

At some point he'd stopped and started doing push ups, after that he'd lost track of time just focusing on the single action had done wonders for his self control. He wasn't sure why he'd punched the building either, maybe it was the three days of no sleep, and no sustenance (he'd far too angry to even entertain the idea of eating) getting to him?

Now here he was curled up in a ball, sobbing his eyes out for who the hell knows why.

No that was a lie.

He knew exactly why.

Everything had changed, he looked at the hands he'd been sobbing into, Some more than others.

_USJ_ had changed _everything_.

And he was pretty sure most of it hadn't been for the better.

It had showed them all what it was like fighting for _real_, Not for stupid rivalries, or better grades.

No it showed them what it was like to fight for their lives, and some of them had become Killers. The teachers could say what they wanted about it, but it was true.

Some of them had been forced to end a life in a kill or be killed situation of a demented video games obsessed madman's creation. they had been forced to make a choice 'my life or theirs' and they would likely be forced to remember it for the rest of their lives. Midoriya didn't even get that cold comfort of his subconscious haunting him with dead men.

After all, the memories were too blurred and warped with rage for that.

Midoriya was angry at everything as a consequence of USJ, but he held an absolutely murderous disposition towards "Tomura Shigaraki" if that was even his name.

It hadn't just left the class with scars either, it had showed them just how far they had to go to be heroes. What it would be like to fight titans that they couldn't beat. But at the same time it showed them to not be invincible.

It was a strange combination of how seeing how far away the end goal was, and just how _close_ it was.

The villains had beaten them down, more than a few left with broken bones, but all of them had been able to resist. That fact alone was a sudden heads up that 'Hey, your closer than you think'

And suddenly it was like being too close to the sun, without having taken the time to build up defences.

He had no delusions that trying anything against the teachers was anything more than an effort in futility. But at the same time…

It almost made being a hero seam just as _easy_ as it was _hard_.

If they could take out the common villain, and prop themselves up against career villains who had been at the very least, active before most of the class had turned thirteen.

Well, being heroes seamed far to close. Far to possible.

Far too… _easy_.

Even with the all the extra hardship, and difficulty the USJ incident had piled onto their backs.

_Just_ being a Hero didn't seem like all that much of a _challenge_ anymore. It wasn't a reach for the impossible like it had always seemed.

And that was _dangerous_.

He, and (unknown to him) Class 1-A were like icarus, and flying higher than they were capable of was just so tempting.

No, he couldn't think like that.

He had to, to, to rationalize, to distance himself from this before the flashes of _hollow black scaled hands covered in blood and Asui wasn't movi-_ _**NO**__**.**_

_Okay_, Okay, _Breath_.

Being a hero seamed to close, not _Distant_ enough. Not, unreachable anymore. It wasn't immaterial, or a world shaking _challenge _now.

It wasn't a _Challenge_ anymore.

Huh, he thought as it clicked together in his brain.

'How stupid' he thought, becoming a Pro Hero had been a wall that he'd lived with his entire life. It had been a towering wall that he'd tried to climb, shove, and out maneuver since he'd heard the word 'Quirkless'. Until he'd just started banging his head on it out of sheer determination.

But now that wall had been broken, and he had no idea what to do.

His mind whirred for a couple of seconds the tears that had tumbled out his eyes for hours finally ceased. The anger that had crackled in the back of his mind nothing more than a set of coals, as his mind finally reasserted logical thought.

Problem: His life goal was to close

Solution: Gain New life goal

"What was that quote? Heroes get remembered, But _legends never die_."

_Midoriya froze, as he stared at the bloody form of Asui. A hand print engraved into her face and dripping blood, as a feeling he hadn't felt since he was six escaped his grasp. _

_Fury rose with a tide of green lighting and a shell of black hallow scales, as he stared at the supposed Shigaraki Tomura with the rage of seven armies, before everything was drowned out by a fury that had been surpressed since his childhood._

_Then the world went blank as for once in life Midoriya stopped thinking._


End file.
